The invention relates to a device on machines, especially machine tools, comprising at least one rotating element, which is rotatably mounted in a bearing position arranged in a housing, and a lubricating device for this bearing position that can at least intermittently supply the bearing position with a lubricant. The invention additionally relates to a method for lubricating elements surrounding bearing positions and/or gear means, especially in machines tools or their parts.